Snowflakes
by Evanesco777
Summary: Hermione trudged back to the tunnel, only to bump into him... Fred Weasley. Will a joke go to far? Will it change Hermione and Fred's relationship? Rated T for swearing and possible mature themes
1. The Tunnel

Hermione wrapped her Gryffindor scarf around and around her neck, until it was almost covering her mouth. She shivered and looked at the cascading snowflakes. Hermione sighed and trudged through the snow, making her way from the edge of Hogmeades, Hog's Head to Honeydukes, so she could get back to Hogwarts.

She had been down to Hogsmeade on a Saturday when there wasn't an actual trip, she had to check out the Hog's Head for the meeting she was planning. Hermione wanted to organize a sort of, Defence Against the Dark Arts group, since Umbridge was so bloody horrible at teaching. And she needed a place to go, where no one could tell Umbridge, that's when she found the Hog's Head.

It was a musty, grimy pub, that when you turned down High Street before Dervish and Bangs, there it was. It smelt oddly like goats, and occasionally you could get a strong whiff of Firewhiskey or Red Currant Rum. She had found it as she was wondering around, looking for a place no one from school would ever set foot in.

She entered Honeydukes and slipped into a crowd of unsuspecting adults, she reached into her bag and pulled out Harry's invisibility clock, which he had, unknowingly, lent to her. Hermione pulled it around her and vanished, she bent down and made sure not to bump into anyone. She bumped into a bowl of Acid Pops, and it's spilt around her, she quickly ran through the store and into the basement, knocking over some boxes. She picked up the trap door and squeezed under it and into the tunnel.

Hermione pulled the cloak off, and stuffed it back into her book bag, then pulled out the Marauder's Map, which she also borrowed without Harry knowing. She looked down at the map, following it back the castle, she'd never been this way before, only Harry, Fred, and George, had as far she knew.

She watched the map carefully, to make sure she didn't turn the wrong way or get out in the middle of the Black Lake or where ever this thing ran under. Hermione was just deciding which way to go when "Oof!" She got knocked over, but none other, then half this generation's group of pranksters, Fred Weasley.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, bewildered, while looking the ruffled ginger up and down.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Fred said with his eyebrows raised, seriously wondering why on earth Hermione, the prefect was crawling in the marauder's tunnel.

"I'd prefer you answer my question first, Weasley." Hermione narrowed her hazel eyes, attempting to look threatening as she folded her arms.

"I was getting some things from Zonko's and Honeyduke for WWW," Fred explained, grinning at her face, "Now Granger, tell me why you're here?" He walked up to her and put his arm casually around her.

Hermione blushed once Fred wrapped his arm around her. She looked at him with a smirk and whispered, "It's a secret...shh." She brought her finger to her lips and pursed them.

"Granger, tell me." Fred frowned at her, not mad at all, just trying to guilt her into being honest.

Hermione smiled secretively at him and stayed silent, Fred leaned down and started to tickle her. Hermione screamed at his touch and immediately started laughing, she fell down and dragged him with her. She rolled around, trying to get him off her. "Off Weasley! Off!" She panted out between giggles. Fred stopped tickling her and sat on her, "Tell me first, Granger." Hermione gave in, "Just scoping out places for the club."

"The one about fighting the Toad?" Fred enquired.

"Did Ron tell you?" Hermione asked, as she sat up and brushed the dust out of her hair.

"No, we used our extendable ears," Fred replied grinning.

"Fred! You nosy ginger!" Hermione hit him playfully and made an unattractive face.

"Now, now, 'mione. Lighten up." Fred leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Or I might have to lighten you up."

Hermione smirked, "And how do you play to do that, Weasley?" She folded her arms, still wearing the knowing smirk.

"Like this." Fred leaned over and kissed her lightly. In response Hermione blushed profusely and stood up, almost banging her head on the roof of the tunnel.

"Igottago." Hermione blurted out, still red, as she grabbed the map, her bag, and the cloak.

Fred bit his lip, feeling guilty. "Hermione it was a joke, please... stay."

Hermione was more offended when she found out it was a joke, "No, no. I have to be getting back anyway, if Harry notices this stuff was gone, he'll click me." She turned around and ran off, her heels clicking on the ground, as a trail of dust was left behind her.

Fred hit his head against the wall of the tunnel and sat down, and placed his face in his hands, "Fredrick Weasley, you stupid git."


	2. Dumbledore's Army

Fred Weasley stared longingly at Hermione as she sat with Harry and Ron near the fireplace at the Hog's Head. He sighed, remembering his unexpected actions in the tunnel a few days past. He blushed when she looked at him.

Hermione caught herself staring at the ginger, she snapped out of it and looked away, back to what Harry was saying about his lack of skills and how everything was just luck. She rolled her eyes, why did Harry have to be so damn humble, he was bloody good at fighting, and he knew it. He could produce a corporeal patronus for Merlin's sake!

The meeting went on for another half hour, and finally it was time to go. Hermione charmed the parchment which the members signed their name on, so that if a member decided to reveal who was in the club, sneak would be written across the traitors forehead in spots.

The rest of the attendees left, as did Harry, Ron, and George. Harry and Ron had asked Hermione if they wanted her to stay, but she said no, that she could pack up on her own. George was very suspicious when Fred declined his offer to walk back to Hogwarts, but he went anyways. Fred walked hesitantly to Hermione, who had been avoiding him for the past week.

"Can we talk?" Fred asked, slightly brushing her arm.

Hermione snapped up from her position gathering papers and looked at him angrily, "No, we cannot talk, not if you intend to pull another joke as you like to call it."

"Hermione- I didn't mean to-ugh-I'm sorry." Fred's blush crept up his neck until his face was a few more shades red this his hair.

"It's not what you did, it's what you said after." Hermione bit her lip and hid her head behind her frizz of brown curls.

Fred paused for a while... "That it was a joke?"

"Exactly! You don't kiss someone for a joke! I take things seriously. Kissing is not a joke unless both parties know about!" People turned to stare at the two of them, so Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.

"Hermione..." Fred paused at the thought, it couldn't be true... "Do you-do you have feelings for me?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, her mind racing for a perfect lie, "N-y-n-y-NO!" She screamed that a bit to loud, so she softened her voice and repeated, "No, I don't."

Fred looked down and kicked a bit of snow awkwardly with his foot, the blush still present on his freckled skin, "Oh okay then."

Hermione placed her hand under her chin and lifted his face up so he looked in her eyes, she smiled, "Hey Freddie, don't look so down."

Fred looked into her eyes, his own were blank as he forced a smile, "Just a joke right?"

Hermione smiled a bit and slipped her hand into his, "Come on, let's get back to the castle, before they get worried.

Fred and Hermione walked through the snow silently, hand in hand, as friends, back to the castle.

It was the first meeting of DA. Hermione had enchanted galleons look-a-like coins with the protean charm to tell people the date and time of the meetings. Ron was particularly happy to get his galleon, but upon finding it was fake his smile disappeared. With the help of Dobby, the Trio had discovered the Room of Requirement. A secret room that appears, when you go to the wall on the seventh floor corridor, and walk past it thinking of what you need.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron waited for the members to pile in. They examined the room, there were fake sparing partners, pillows, everything they need for a defence class. After a few minutes the students began to pile in, including Ginny, Fred and George, Harry's crush, Cho Chang, along with her friend Marietta, and some others, including a rather annoying git, in Harry's words, Zachariah Smith.

Harry stood up, his cardigan lightly hitting Hermione in the arm. "Okay, first and foremost we need a name."

After a few rather awful suggestions, Cho Chang lifted her arm, "The Defence Association? The DA for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

After some silence, and mutters on the suggestion, Ginny added, "Yeah, the DA's good. Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

Harry grinned at Ginn'y suggestion, "Okay, looks like we are going with the DA. Thank you Cho and Ginny." Both Cho and Ginny grinned, Cho looking rather smug. Hermione noticed that Ginny had a bit of a death glare in her eyes aimed at Cho when she smiled.

They went off into pairs to practice the disarming spell, which of course Zachariah made a snide comment on. Hermione was paired up with Fred. Surprisingly, he disarmed her quite quickly, as he had practice with Non Verbal spells. Hermione smiled when he succeeded, and he flashed a sly smile in return. Hermione swore she heard, "That's one beautiful smile love." emerge from Fred when he was turned around, but she was sure he'd deny it.

A.N. I don't really know what to do for the next chapter. I know the relationship is developing agonizingly slow, but I like it that. Cute flirting, and playful romance. If you'd like send me suggestions of what you'd like to see in your reviews!


	3. You Tell A Good Joke

Hermione ran down the corridor, she was late for the D.A. Meeting. Hermione was putting in Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, but it took far to much time, and just as she was getting to the back she realized how late it was and pulled it into a braid, but at least the top have was nice and shiny.

She arrived breathless at the Room of Requirement, the whole club turned to stare at her. Harry walked up to her and directed her over to Fred, because George had went to partner up with Alicia. Hermione walked over to Fred with a smile, "Hello there."

"Hey Hermione." Fred grinned leaning casually against the statue they were meant to practice reducto on.

"So what are we doing today?" Hermione asked, as she crossed her legs and leaned against the wall.

"Stunning spells, Flipendo, and Reducto- but before we get to that, what did you do to your hair?"

"Oh-that. I used a Hair Potion." Hermione blushed and started to grab at her braid self consciously. She had truthfully used the hair potion to impress Fred, but of course she told herself it was to make herself feel good, and of course, she knew that was a complete lie.

"It looks nice, but I liked your hair before." Fred responded with a sweet smile.

"Thanks." Hermione blushed again, "So shall we get to the spells?"

"Uh... sure." Fred moved from his position leaning on the statue to behind Hermione as she squared off and faced the statue.

"Reducto!" Hermione yelled, as the statue shattered, and Fred jumped at the volume of her voice.

"Great job!" Harry cheered from across the room, Hermione took a curtsey and grinned.

"Hermione?"

She turned to face Fred, "Yeah?"

"Do you want to practice Flipendo?"

"Sure, just let me do the counter spell to Reducto first." She spun around, and quickly did the counter spell and the Statue was restored to normal. She then turned back around and walked across the room and faced Fred, "You ready?"

"Yup. You go first."

Hermione went ahead and cast Flipendo, Fred flew back and hit his head on the wall, Hermione squinted and noticed a bit of red flowing from his forehead. "Holy shit! Fred? Are you okay?" She ran across to him, as other members started to crowd around. When she got to him she bent down and inspected the injury.

George rushed over and sat across from Hermione, staring at his twin, "Freddie, you okay? Do you need to go to the Hospital wing?"

"I think I do." Fred said as he sat up, putting his hand on his bleeding head.

"I can take him!" Hermione volunteered.

"No, Granger, it's fine, he's my twin." George opposed. He was a bit jealous of how much time Granger and his brother had been spending together, he missed his twin, and he wanted to work on my WWW products.

"Forge, let Granger take me, you can go back to practising with Alicia." Fred said with a wink. He slowly stood up, feeling nauseous as did, so Hermione stood up, and became his support.

Hermione escorted him to the wing, and he passed out from all the blood loss. She sat beside him, holding his hand as she watched Madame Pomfrey fix his wound.

* * *

Fred's eyes fluttered open, above him was Hermione, who was a bit out of focus, but he blinked and the world was restored.

"Hey Granger." He said smiling.

"Hey Weasel, George was here, but then he had to go and do some N.E.W.T. Work he said to tell you hi and that he'll be in the common room."

"That sounds wonderful, can I go then?" He only then noticed Hermione's grip on his hand, but she pulled away just as he looked at it.

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey has you on a pain killer, and she told me to tell you to come back tomorrow to get your bandages refreshed." Hermione stood up and waited for Fred, who slowly went to his feet, clutching his forehead and he did in the Room of Requirement.

"How did you tell her I got this injury?"

"Quidditch." Hermione grinned.

Fred leaned on Hermione and the two of them slowly made their way out of the Hospital wing and down the steps.

After minutes of silent walking, Fred said to Hermione, "Can I tell you a joke?"

"Sure."

Fred turned Hermione's face to his and kissed her, like he did in the tunnel, but this time she didn't pull away, she moved into it and held his face in her hands, and he placed his hands on the back over her head, playing with her hair.

She pulled away and looked at him, "You've told me that joke before."

"You know you love it."

"I do." She leaned over again and this time she kissed him. "You're not the only one who can tell a good joke." She grinned, now knowing that nothing that happened between them was a joke. And she now knew that everything that happened in the tunnel, was real.

Fred ruffled his hair and smirked, "Damn, Granger, you tell a great joke."

* * *

**A/N: there you have it! Your kiss! The next chapter will be up in three or four days, maybe sooner, depends on how much time I have, it's going to be very fluffy and romantic. And there will be some notable Ron moments. Hope you enjoyed, love Evanesco**


	4. Oh Just Shut Up!

Fred wrapped his arm around her back, partially to be romantic, partially because he didn't want to puke.

Hermione blushed at his touch, still not used to this, she, Hermione Granger, had just kissed the Fred Weasley! She guided him down the stairs and through the halls, smiling the entire time.

"Weasley?" She spoke after the pro long moments of silence.

"Yeah, Granger?"

"Since when did you want to start kissing me?" It was an awkwardly worded question, but she knew he'd understand.

"I dunno, my fifth year I suppose."

"Since I was in third year? Really?" Hermione wondered in disbelief.

"Yeah, ever since you punched Malfoy, and helped Hagrid in that case with Buckbeak, I just thought it was nice of you, I suppose. All I know is I started to really notice you, and when you went with Krum to the Yule Ball, I was heart broken. I don't really know why I like you. Maybe it's your hair, maybe your eyes, maybe your endless intelligence."

Hermione blushed at his compliments, "My hair? But it's so bushy." She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"I like it like that, it's nice." He beamed, "Hey you like me, and I'm ginger."

She raised her eyebrows, "What's wrong with gingers?"

"Everyone says that we have no souls..." Fred looked down, having been ridiculed by this his entire life.

Hermione kissed his cheek softly, "I love the colour orange. And if you have no soul Fred Weasley, then I sure as hell don't." Fred laughed at her last sentence, "We can be soul-less together Granger."

* * *

They walked in silence and up the moving staircases to the Fat Lady's portrait. After Fred said the password, Hermione pushed open the door, and walked him to the Gryffindor common room, and as she entered she yelled, "Guess which devious twin is back?"

Some of the members of the Gryffindor house jumped up to check up on Fred, notably, George, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, and Dean. They all hugged Fred and some thumped him on the back.

"Doing alright Freddie?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, the blood was spouting from your head like a fountain!" exclaimed Seamus whilst laughing, but he got weird looks from some of the members, so he became somber and added, "Sorry..."

"It's alright!" Fred beamed at Seamus, and slowly walked over to the couch by the fire, and Hermione sat next to him, as his arm was still around her back. Fred smiled at Hermione and kissed her on the cheek while no one was looking, or he though no one.

Ginny was the only one to notice the affection, but she smiled a smug smile, looked at Hermione and winked, who blushed in return.

* * *

Fred fell asleep on the couch, to woozy to make it up the stairs, everyone wished him a good night, and but Hermione stayed behind saying that she needed to work on S.P.E.W. which in return, Ron grumbled and replied, "I thought you were done with that." Truthfully, she was, but she wanted to stay with Fred.

After a few hours of curling up in the chair across from him, reading her History of Magic book, Fred woke up.

"Freddie, go back to bed, it's 1 in the morning." She whispered from across him.

"But I'm not tired." Fred protested.

"Shh.. you'll wake the others up." Hermione insisted.

"Nah... I won't." Fred stumbled to his feet and walked over to the now bushy haired Granger, because her hair potion had worn off. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, "Why on earth are you still here."

"I wanted to make sure you didn't feel sick, or your head didn't hurt." Hermione answered.

"Hermione..." Fred sighed, "If I was still bad, Madam Pomfrey wouldn't have let me out, now would she?"

"You can't even make it up the stairs to the common room!" Hermione exclaimed, her face scrunched up and her arms crossed.

"You're so cute when frustrated." Fred leaned over and pecked her on the forehead.

"Weasley, I'm mad now. This is no time for flirting."

"'Mione, there is always a time for flirting." Fred sat down beside her slipping his arms around her.

Hermione moved over into his lap and placed her head on his chest, looking up at him and smiling, she kissed his lips softly and then nestled her head into the nook in his neck.

"What the hell is going on!" They heard erupting from a voice behind them.

Ron was awoken by hearing voices, he walked down the stairs, albeit rather clumsily. He made his way down the boys corridor stairs and walked in on his brother and his best friend having a major flirt session. Ron was shocked, how long had this been going on? And with out his knowledge! This was his brother and his best friend! His brother, who was incidentally two years older then his best friend!

In his heart, he knew that Hermione had been acting strangely around Fred only for the past three weeks, but he wanted to over exaggerate. "What the hell is going on" He yelled at them, as they looked at him, with their eyes wide, and Hermione jumped to her feet.

"How long has this been going on! Tell me!" Ron demanded.

Hermione pushed back her brown locks and sheepishly answered, "Um, don't yell. You may wake other people up." And just as she said that, Ginny walked down the stairs. She had heard the yelling and said "Ron found out about you two?" Still rubbing her puffy eyes.

"You knew?" Ron turned to face Ginny.

"I saw Fred kiss her cheek in the common room earlier." Ginny replied with a yawn.

Ron turned to face Fred and Hermione... "How. Long. Has. This. Been. Going. On?"

"He kissed me three weeks ago... but we haven't like started being..._ together _since tonight. Why are you so upset?"

"Hermione, it's weird for me, okay? This is my best friend and my brother! Plus he's older then you!"

"So?"

"So he's two years older then you!"

"Oh... Ron just shut up!" Ginny grumbled and then pulled out her wand and cast a silencio charm on him. "I'm off to bed!" Ginny waved good night and dragged herself up the stairs.

Ron stood there miming angrily, using some very offensive hand motions directed at Ginny, as she had her back turned. Hermione and Fred just laughed and sat back down in their chair. Ron glared at them and stomped off to bed.

"Hermione..."

"Yeah, Fred?"

"I think Ron's jealous."

"Then let him be." Hermione said rather angrily, as the scene she just witness was identical to that of last years, then she laid her head in Fred's lap and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Did you enjoy that? I found Ron's actions a bit GoF Yule Ball, but I thought it'd be a good way to write him. And also 2 chapters in one day! I didn't even have much free time, I just inspired :D Love Evanesco**


	5. Weasley is Our King

Hermione opened her eyes, and a shocking amount of bright light entered them. She winced and rubbed her eyes, and then opened them. This time, she could handle it much better. She slowly got out of bed and stood up. She went through her morning routine, clothes, teeth, hair. She added her Gryffindor scarf, gloves, and a scarlet rosette, as there was the Slytherin vs Gryffindor game today. Then she skipped down the steps from the girl's corridor to the common room. She waved to Ginny Weasley, who promptly stood up and ran to join her.

Hermione and Ginny made their way to the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall and moved in beside Harry and Ron.

"Excited for the game today?" Hermione asked as she scooped some fresh fruit onto her plate.

Ron sighed, and looked down, staring at his untouched toast and cereal, his face slightly green.

"I'll take that as a no. You know Ron, you never perform as good in exams if you're not a bit nervous. Keeps you on your toes." Hermione said as she shoveled some of her breakfast in her throat.

"Hello." The group turned to see Luna Lovegood, with a rather large Lion hat perched on her head, it's weight ruffled her straggly pale blonde hair. Many other members of the other house were snickering and giggling at the strange accessory.

"I'm supporting Gryffindor," Luna said, even though it was without necessity. "Look what it does!" Luna exclaimed with a giggle, she tapped the hat and a very realistic Lion roar emerged from the mouth. The roar made all the perpetrators of the giggles shut up immediately. "I wanted to make it chew up a serpent, but not enough time. Well anyways, see you in the game. Good luck Ronald." Luna skipped off, just as more members joined them.

"Can you two come down to the pitch as soon as possible?" Angelina popped her head in between Ginny's and Neville's, looking at Ron and Harry.

"Sure, I want Ron to eat something first." Harry replied, slightly nodding his head towards the now soggy bowl of soup.

"S'alright. Come down as quickly as you can manage though." Angelina got up and left, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell on her tail.

Hermione happily ate her fruit, glancing at Ron every now and then, as he refused to eat, and turned more green ever minute. Just as she was scooping her last bit of melon, Fred and George made an appearance. Fred grabbed an apple and kissed Hermione on the cheek, "'Mione we have to go, Angelina wants us down at the pitch. But see you after, okay, Love?" Fred grinned, as his twin mimicked puking.

"Sounds great, Freddie." Hermione beamed up at him and kissed his cheek, and then watched as he sped out of the Great Hall.

"Ugh." protruded from Ron's mouth just as Fred had slipped behind the archway.

Hermione snapped her head and looked at him, her brown eyes piercing into his own blue ones. "What?" Hermione cocked her head to the side. "Do you have a problem with your brother relationship's and mine?"

"He's to old you for you, two years. Plus he's my brother, and you're my best mate.

"If I was your best mate, you'd know he's only one year older then me. I was born on the 19th of September, 1979, so I was bumped down to your year." She raised her eyebrows and clenched her jaw.

"Hermione, you two aren't right for each other." Ron responded slowly.

"Ronald, this is just your style isn't it! Always getting jealous when I finally get someone. You did it last year, and now this year. You always ruin everything." Hermione snapped, as Ginny and Harry scooted over to avoid confrontation.

"I think I am ready to go." Ron said angrily, standing up and knocking over his cereal.

"As am I." Hermione said, before walking over to Harry and whispering in his ear, "Don't let Ronald see Slytherin's badges, but if he does, who cares, he's an ass anyways." Hermione stood up and walked away in a huff.

* * *

Hermione sat down beside Neville and Luna, still garnished in her Gryffindor colours. She was currently boiling down after her dispute with Ron. Ugh, he could be so infuriating sometimes. She just didn't get why he had to be so jealous, every time she get's a romantic interest, he just explodes and always ruins a good day. Hermione crossed her arms and waited for the game to start, her aura of hostility was extending to those beside her, and they felt it, so they never spoke to her at the beginning.

She softened up as the game began, occasionally yelling "Go Harry!" or "Go Fred!" with her hands cupped to her mouths. Not once did she cheer for Ron.

It wasn't a moment later when she heard an uproar from the Slytherin side of the stadium, she listened closely, and she realized they were singing a song.

"_Weasley cannot save a thing, He cannot block a single ring, That's why Slytherins all sing: _

_Weasley is our King." _

"_Weasley was born in a bin He always lets the Quaffle in Weasley will make sure we win _

_Weasley is our King." _

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Merlin's Beard, those little fuckers." Luna turned to Hermione shocked to hear her curse. Hermione just shrugged and forgot all about her fight with Ron. "GO RON! KICK THEIR SLIMY ASSES!" She screamed above Lee Jordan's commentary and the Slytherins. She watched Angelina miss a goal, and then the Slytherins lit up again.

"_Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King, He always lets the Quaffle in Weasley is our King." _

Hermione watched as Warrington raced with the Quaffle up to the Gryffindor side of the pitch, and score a goal through the central hoop and Ron flailed wildly around. She bent her head down in shame, and listened as the Slytherin's song grew louder.

* * *

Hermione sat worried, watching the game, and listening to the Slytherin's song and Luna's Lion clash amidst Lee Jordan's commentary and swears from her fellow house members as Ron let in two more goals. Suddenly she saw a blur of Scarlet, Harry, he had seen the snitch and was diving towards it, with Malfoy trailing behind. Then, the crowd roared in excitement as Harry sat there, hovering about the pitch, with a fidgeting gold snitch clutched in his hands as it had done so many times before. Then Harry fell, falling flat onto the pitch, luckily he was only a few feet above it and did not get to injured. Hermione looked up at a smug Crabbe, who had swung a bludger at Harry.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the Slytherins and Gryffindor's descended to the pitch. Malfoy walked over to Harry and started to say somethings to him that Hermione could not hear, but it was obviously infuriating him. Fred and George turned around, looking rather upset as well, Angelina grabbed on to Fred, who was trying to dash towards Malfoy. Katie and Alicia then walked over and held Fred's arm as Angelina and Harry held George back.

Then seconds alter, Harry and George flew towards Malfoy, and started to resort from spells to hitting and kicking. Madam Hooch finished berating Crabbe and then ran over to the duel and started to blow her whistle furiously, she pulled a dirty Harry and George up and escorted them off the pitch. Hermione ran from the stands and onto to the field up to Fred.

"Fred, what happened?" She asked, concerned.

"Bloody fucking Malfoy, started to call our mother fat and ugly then went off to say that we were blood traitors and he called you a-a- mudblood." Fred fumed, looking at the bruises he had from Katie and Alicia holding him so tightly.

Hermione's eyes widened and she bit her lip, to stop her from spouting profanities, whilst trying to clam to her self from lunging at Malfoy as well. "That awful git. If I were you I would have beaten him to a pulp."

"Really, 'Mione. I would expect you to say something like, You should have let Madam Hooch handle it." Fred mimicked Hermione in a poorly executed girl voice.

"Fred," Hermione looked him in the eye, smiling slightly, "I am not an idiot. Anyone of Malfoy's calibre deserves to be kicked in nuts once in a while."

"And this why you're my girlfriend." Fred said as he grabbed her hand and they walked off the field and to the castle to wait for Harry and George.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while. I know it's not the best chapter. I wasn't feeling particularly inspired. It is longer then the other chapters, so there's that for you all! I am going away for nine days on Saturday, but I'll try to get in one or two chapters so you have something to read when I am away.**


	6. A Life Ban

"A life ban from Quidditch‽ " Hermione's eyebrows raised as she slammed her books down, "But that just can't be, Umbridge can't do that!"

George looked down sadly, "She's High Inquisitor, and with the Ministry on her side, she can do anything."

"That's absolute bollocks." Hermione grumbled in frustration.

"I know." Harry brushed his messy locks out of his eyes and sighed. "And she has our brooms locked up in her office." He couldn't bare to think what Umbridge could do to his Firebolt.

Fred and George sighed in unison, and looked at their shoes. Hermione sat next to Harry and rubbed his back a bit for comfort, she really needed to be with her friends.

"I wish you could get that Toad." Hermione muttered on her breath.

Fred and George sat up immediately, they smiled mischievously as their eyes filled with mirth, and their head with ideas, "Maybe we can..."

"Oh I didn't mean literally! You'll get in trouble, you'll get expelled!" Hermione said out of exasperation and worry.

"Oh little Prefect Granger, when are you ever going to learn. We've already got a back up plane." George winked at her, and his twin looked very smug.

Hermione rolled her eyes and then watched as the two twins ran from the common room and into their dormitory. Hermione turned to Harry and looked at him apologetically, "I'm going off to bed, but if you need anything, holler, because you know you can't enter our dormitories."

"Oh yeah, slide and everything." Harry mumbled.

Hermione stood up and walked to the Girl's Dormitory, where she brushed her teeth and changed in her pajamas and a jumper, due to the temperature. She slid under her covers where she laid there for hours wondering what on earth they were going to do.

* * *

"Hagrid's back!" Harry ran up to Hermione. She immediately dropped what she was doing and ran down with Harry and Ron to Hagrid's cabin. Hagrid answered the door, holding a rather green looking steak on his left eye.

"Hagrid! You're back!" They yelled in unison to the half-giant.

"'Arry, Ron, 'Ermione. I miss yer. Come in side." Hagrid gestured them in and Hermione, Harry, and Ron ran into the hut and sat down on one of the seats.

"Hagrid, are you all right, you look bloody awful." Said Ron grimacing slightly.

"Yes, Hagrid, it does look quite bad. Maybe you should get Madam Pomfrey to take a look at it." Hermione innocently suggested.

"No, no. Then they start asking questions." Hagrid replied as he fumbled around his house.

"Er- How did you get it Hagrid?" Harry hesitantly asked.

"Nothin' interestin'."

"We know you were on a mission for Professor Dumbledore... Was it about the giants?"

"Yeah, it were. I had to go negotiate with them. But there was some there as well, someone who works for You-Know-Who." Hagrid whispered to them.

The trio's eyes widened and they were on the edge of their seats as Hagrid launched into his tale

* * *

After a tiring day of classes and an exciting moment when they discovered Hagrid returned, slightly mauled, but back, Hermione plonked down in the common room exhausted. OWL year was hell. With all the extra classes, and Umbride, it was a nightmare. Atleast she had one of her favourite staff members back, though not her favourite teacher. She was just closing her eyes, as she felt a light peck on her forehead. She looked up and saw a smiling Ginger crouching just above of her. She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hey Mione." Fred said into her ear.

"Hey Weasle." Hermione replied as she sat up to make room from him.

Fred laughed and scooted onto the couch next to her. Hermione laid back down, this time her head in his lap. He stroked her hair softly as she closed her eyes and gently fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that chapter was so bad! I had writer's block and I'm out of the loop from vacation. Any who, the next chapter shall be better, I promise. For it's going up to the snake attack and Christmas. And guess who's spending christmas at Grimmauld Place with Fred. Going to try and make those chapters much better! Also I am going to add a few oneshots to my oneshot collection about Fremione. So shameless advertising. Aha! Love, Evanesco777.**


End file.
